In large indoor spaces, such as aircrafts, factory floors, or warehouses, multiple wireless transmitters are distributed widely. All the wireless transmitters have an individual transmission power and frequency of operation. However, due to limited availability of frequency spectrum it becomes imperative to reuse the frequencies used for transmissions by the wireless transmitters. Such a reuse enables full utilization of the available frequency spectrum for communication. In order to enable the reuse of the frequency spectrum, an estimation of the positions of the wireless transmitters across the indoor space needs to be made. This is because placing the wireless transmitters using the same in the proximity of each other may lead to interference and subsequent loss of information transmitted by the wireless transmitters.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism to localize the positions of the wireless transmitters with accuracy. It may further be desirable to feed such information to network planning systems so that the process of frequency reuse may be automated.